bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Iori Yagami (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860178 |altname = Iori Yagami |no = 8222 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 206 |animation_idle = 113 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 118, 121, 124 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 127, 133, 141, 149 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 1, 1, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 139, 145, 151 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 9, 9, 9, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 18, 16, 16, 15, 15 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 101, 103, 105, 107, 109, 111, 113, 115, 117, 119, 123, 127, 133, 139, 145, 153 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 91, 95, 99, 101, 103, 105 |ubb2_distribute = 20, 18, 16, 16, 15, 15 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = The heir of the Yagami style of ancient martial arts. Iori realized that he had underestimated the battle that he had entered. However, having lived with a monster within him for so long, he was unfazed by the mental assault he now faced. Easily resisting the conflict ensuing in his head, he started to wonder how he would exact his vengeance on the mastermind behind this tournament. |summon = The fire rises, and as it does, it devours what I touch. |fusion = I've spent enough time here. Let's go. |evolution = Are you afraid of me? | hp_base = 5250 |atk_base = 2303 |def_base = 1757 |rec_base = 1820 | hp_lord = 7500 |atk_lord = 3290 |def_lord = 2510 |rec_lord = 2600 | hp_anima = 8617 |rec_anima = 2302 |atk_breaker = 3588 |def_breaker = 2212 |def_guardian = 2808 |rec_guardian = 2451 |def_oracle = 2361 |rec_oracle = 3047 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 1000 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Unbridled Instinct |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP, greatly boosts BB Atk, enormously boosts Atk when HP is low, hugely boosts Fire, Dark elemental damage & greatly boosts BB gauge when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 300% BB Atk, 80% Atk + 1.2% boost per 1% HP lost, 175% elemental damage & fills 8 BC after 10,000 damage |bb = SDM: Yasakaduki I |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, greatly boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire, Dark elemental damage for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & hugely boost Atk of Dark types for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% efficacy, 200% elemental damage & 155% Atk to Dark types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = SDM: Yasakaduki II |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, 6 combo massive Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to lost HP), enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire, Dark elemental damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts own Atk for 3 turns & hugely boost Atk of Dark types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 1500% + 500% * HP / max HP, 550% BB Atk, 200% elemental damage, 300% Atk to self & 155% Atk to Dark types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1500 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = SDM: Yasakaduki MAX |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Fire, Dark attack on all foes, 6 combo massive Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to lost HP), enormously boosts to BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Atk and reduces own Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire, Dark elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 2000% + 2000% * HP / max HP, 1000% BB Atk, 600% Atk to self, 50% Def reduction to self, 500% elemental damage & fills 100 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 6 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 6 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |ubb2_hpscale = true |es = Riot of the Blood |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Atk of Fire, Dark types for all allies, enormously boosts Atk relative to lost HP, 20% boost to all parameters, 100% boost to Spark damage & damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge |esnote = 50% Atk + 1% boost per 1% HP lost & fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = 860177 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 100% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_note = Prerequisite: 80% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Huge BB Atk boost |omniskill2_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_2_note = 200% boost |omniskill2_3_sp = 5 |omniskill2_3_desc = Considerably raises normal hit amount |omniskill2_3_note = +2 to each normal hit |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerable boost to BB/SBB's activation rate |omniskill3_1_note = 20% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = 25 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds hugely boost Atk of Fires types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 155% boost |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_5_sp = 15 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill3_6_sp = 25 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds powerful attack at turn's end for 2 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 600% DoT multiplier |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |incorrectinfo = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Iori Yagami2 }}